


Drunk Nights and No Regrets

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk idiots, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, What are Tags?, idk how to really write smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why are you naked in my bed?" questions Dream slowly.George went to a party with Dream to get a break and forget his feelings for his friend. One way or another, they night doesn't end as excepted.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Drunk Nights and No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I am no professional smut writer, this is maybe my second? Third? Smut I've written so I'm sorry if its really cringe...

Sunshine gently poked through the curtain, illuminating the room. George sits up groggily, the sun pulling him from his slumber.

He slowly props himself up, his body aching. His eyes glance around the room and land on the man who is next to him, wide awake and staring at him.

Dream sits In front of him, surprised and confused. As far as he can tell, Dream is naked,from at least the chest up, if not more.

_ What is he doing in my bed?  _ George wonders, equally confused.

"Why are you naked in my bed?" questions Dream slowly.

George looks down at the blanket laying hazardously low on his waist and realizes he is in fact naked. And he also realizes that he isn't in his room, but Dream's.

His gaze quickly moves over his and Dream's chests, which are both covered in bruises and bites.

Dream stares at George as thoughts run through his mind.  _ How did they get here? What happened at the party? _

His gaze moves from George to his nightstand then across the floor, catching sight of their clothes thrown about and a bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

~Flashback~

* * *

Music beats heavily through the air as a hoard of drunk, horny teens dance along. Mouths are pressed together and bodies dance all throughout the house.

George stumbles into the kitchen to find another drink, and comes across Dream flirting with a girl. He glares at her while he grabs another drink.

Dream glances in his direction, smiling snarkily as he flirts with the girl. He could tell George was getting irritated by it, and wanted to rule him up.

George makes his way towards Dream, and interrupts their conversation.

"Dream," George says sternly.

"Yes George?" Responds Dream cheekily.

He grabs Dream's hand and pulls him away from the girl, claiming they have places to be.

"What's wrong George? Is something bothering you?" Dream taunts.

George doesn't respond and drags Dream towards the mass of dancing teenagers.

"Dance with me," he commands.

Dream grins and puts his hands on George's hips, pulling him closer.

"Is this what you want?" Dream growls, "you want to be pressed against me?" 

George whines slightly as Dream rocks their hips together. They grind against each other, dancing slowly as they move towards a calmer part of the house.

Dream roughly shoves George against the wall, kissing him harshly.George kisses him back, quickly submitting to Dream as he pushes his tongue in his mouth. Slowly Dream presses his thigh against George's crotch, drawing a small moan out of him.

Roughly, Dream leaves kisses down George's neck, leaving his red, swollen lips alone. George grinds down against Dream's thigh, his erection pushing hard against his jeans.

Suddenly Dream pulls away, only to grab George and shove him into the bathroom. Immediately their lips reconnect, kissing hotly.

George is shoved against the counter and Dream quickly pulls his pants down. He places soft kisses down Georges navel and cock before taking him into his mouth.

George moans with pleasure as Dream slowly licks a strip down his cock. He slowly licks at the slit as George chokes back a moan. Dream slowly licks the head, lapping up the precum. He can feel George's fingers curl in his hair, pressing him farther down.

"Fuck…" George slowly breathes out, throwing his head back with pleasure as Dream slowly hollows his cheeks.

George moans out Dream's name as he feels heat pooling in his stomach.

"Fuck.. Dream, I'm gonna-"

His hips jerk as he cums into Dreams mouth. Dream swallows his cum, slowly pulling away and licking away excess cum, causing George to shudder with overstimulation.

George wraps his hands around Dreams shirt and pulls him up, trapping his lips in a kiss. He pushes him back, trapping Dream against the wall. Dream sucks at his bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth. He plunges his tongue in as George fumbles with Dreams belt, undoing it quickly. He pulls down Dream's pants and licks around the head of Dream's dick, sending him into pure ecstasy.

"Ah, fuck George," he groaned as George slowly swirled the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Throwing back his head, Dream let out a loud moan as George reached up and slowly started massaging his balls.

Dream felt like he was on fire as he approached his orgasm. He jerked his hips forward as he reached his orgasm, cumming into George's mouth. George swallowed and looked up at him with half lidded eyes as he licked off the fun from the corners of his mouth.

George hazuly stood up, kissing Dream again. He could still taste himself in Dreams mouth as he swirled his tongue with his.

"My house," Dream pants between kisses.

George pulled his pants back on and Dream dragged him out to his car. The drive wasn't far, and the moment they got there their mouths were connected again. Dream guided George to his room and threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Dream placed hickeys along Georges neck as George undid dreams pants and pulled them off, soon followed by his own. He pulled off their shirts, leaving them completely exposed to each other. George laid back panting as Dream grabbed some lube.

He coated his fingers with lube and slowly pushed one of his fingers into George. He gasped and moaned as Dream added another and started to scissor him. George bucked his hips, pushing against Dreams fingers as he added another.

Dream pulled his fingers out, and aligned himself with George's hole. George suddenly wrapped his legs around Dream, rolling them over so he was on top. 

"Not today baby, I'm riding you," he purred into Dreams ear.

If Dream wasn't hard before, he definitely was now. George slowly lined Dreams cock up with his hole and slowly sank down, taking in his full length.

Dream placed kisses and bites all over George's chest as got used to him. He started moving, slowly lowering himself up and down. George moaned and bit down on Dream's shoulder. Dream let out a ragged breath as he slowly thrusts his hips to meet Georges pace.

"Fuck- George," Dream breathed out sharply as pleasure washed over him.

"Ah, fuck, Dream, there, Fuck.." George moaned out between kissing and biting Dream's shoulder and collarbones.

Dream started to slowly stroke George's dick, sending electricity through his body. George picked up his speed, fucking himself with dreams dick even faster, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Oh god, Dream I'm gonna-" 

A wave of pleasure shook through Georges body as he orgasmed. Dream thrust into George, moaning loudly as he came.

George sat on Dreams' lap, panting. He waited a moment before sliding off Dream's dick.

He laid back on the bed and Dream leaned down the place a soft kiss on his lips. He circled his hands around Dream's neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I want you to ram me in to the bed, fuck me so hard I can't walk in the morning," whispered George.

Dream grins and starts placing more bites down George's chest, "I can do that."

~end flashback~

* * *

_ Fuck. _

They just stared at each other, recalling the night before, George shifted his gaze off Dream, his cheeks turning pink.

"Well… that explains the soreness," mutters George.

Dream sat up, and reached over to cup George's face. He looked up at Dream, who was looking at him with a strange tenderness.

Dream leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on George's swollen pink lips. He pulls away slowly, George looks at him surprised, before leaning forward to reconnect their lips.

After a minute they pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. Dream placed his hands on Georges hips and tugged at them, trying to pull George closer,

"Maybe," muttered George breathlessly, "we should talk before fucking again,"

Dream nods and gently kisses George, before pulling his back against his chest. George pulled Dream's arms around him, snuggling into dreams chest. 

They fell back asleep, gently embracing each other as they left their problems for later. Right now, it was just them in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't to bad!!


End file.
